Data centers may include networked devices within a defined network topology. The networked devices are each configured based on specific network configurations in order to communicate with each other and provide a distributed service. Configuration options of the networked devices should agree with each other in order to provide adequate service. Mistakes in configuration properties of networked devices may lead to errors and data traffic may flow in unexpected and undesirable ways.